imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonore ‘Lea’ van Zandt
NAME: Leonore "Lea" van Zandt AGE: 16 ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: 5'3" and 117 lbs, half long wavy blond hair and wide brown eyes. She's in good shape with long muscled legs and arms. Her feet are very small, broad and her left foot is half a size smaller then her right one, she always has trouble finding good fitting shoes. She hates her feet and her broad shoulders but is proud of her hair, face and legs. She doesn't wear a lot of make-up, she hates it and thinks you should not cover up every single thing you aren't too proud of. Very what-you-see-is-what-you-get. She always wears cowboy boots in tight jeans or 'vinyl' or 'leather' together with a simple vest over a t-shirt. She has one girly side which is an obsession with accessories so the cowboy hats, earrings, necklaces, bracelets, belts and bright-colored bags come in a big amount. Her face is often covered a little in sweat. PERSONALITY: Very down-to-earth, trustworthy and loyal. She's a real countrygirl, grown up on a farm and is used to work hard for whatever she wants to achieve. She can keep calm during rough times, but when she snaps, she snaps really good (as in really angry with fists swinging around or crying like a baby) and then you better watch out. She wears her heart up her sleeve and is very honest, almost to the point of rude and so is her sense of humor. She does realize it when a certain remark or joke is misplaced and then apologizes for it, and tries hard to think before she speaks but she just can't. Things slip out of her easily. She can't keep a secret but you can count on her whenever you need her. She talks like a true countrygirl and knows a few Dutch words as well, specifically the swear words which she loves to use to confuse others with. She's playful, independent and full of life. She however isn't the best student and dumb remarks slip out of her and she's always the last one to catch the clou of a joke. Because she's so free-spirited and bubbly she doesn't realize that sometimes, a situation requires to be taken seriously. She makes fun of herself a lot to make others laugh and because her sense of humor is so self-destructive, people assume they can say something a little hurtful to her covered up as a joke too. LIKES: Lea loves coffee and energy drinks, pumping up her energy level. She loves to work hard and help her parents on their ranch. She's obviously a huge horse lover and loves horseriding, she often takes long rides through the woods on one of them. She likes to wear rather tight jeans (not when horseriding though) to show off her legs, which she is proud of. She loves original shirts with funny prints and has a sick obsession with bags! She has to get the funniest, original looking ones and often visits home-made stores to get some nice stuff. Lastly, Lea is a huge family girl and spends a lot of time with the family. She also loves writing a lot, it's a secret hobby of hers. She also plays the acoustic guitar and banjo and loves Guitar Hero, rocking with her father. She loves her boyfriend Ida but hates how he rarely has the time for her. DISLIKES: She can't stand people who only care for looks and spend hours on it. She hates it when people are late, she's definitely not a fan of stuck-up bitches and not a fan of very spicy food. She also dislikes how her stomach will never get flat, no matter how hard she trains for it. She also doesn't like it that Ida rarely spends time on her. STRENGTHS: Can keep calm under stress most of the time, fighter, pretty good at short sprints and loyal to her friends. She also will have a big advantage on others from being used to the outdoors. WEAKNESSES: She can be a little too much looking after others - strangers for example get weirded out by that, when she snaps she snaps good, not very good at running long distances. She's very happy-go-lucky and wouldn't realize soon enough how bad a situation really is. She's not too bright and makes dumb remarks from time to time or would make classic mistakes as keep on calling out for someone or going somewhere without a weapon ready to fight back with. Because she knows she's a strong girl, she relies on her fists and feet to do the work too much while she could better just use the weapon to stand a better chance. She also is so used to self-destructive humor that she has to bring up all kinds of embarrassing things she did just to feel like she's entertaining enough for others. FEARS: You wouldn't say so, but Lea is very afraid of heights and when knowing she's up somewhere high, she needs support from someone else to face her fears. She also is very afraid of snakes and cringes at their 'sss' sounds. Because she often gets queasy from spicy food, she is sort of afraid of eating something new that might have heavy spices in it. BIO: Her grandparents were Dutch but immigrated to the US. That's where the last name comes from. She has been raised in America and its ways though, she's an all-American girl. A countrygirl though, raised on a farm and parents own a ranch, where she still lives and helps her parents, she teaches kids how to ride a horse and loves to take care of the horses. The dirty work with poop and ill horses is no problem for her even though it's not her favourite part of the job. She doesn't earn a fortune but she can afford a living and enjoys her job a lot and that's what counts. In highschool she has often been a bully target because of her being raised on a farm and looking like it, but after a few years of therapy sessions she came over it and has left it behind her. Lea has changed from highschools twice and she hopes that on this one, she'll finally graduate. OTHER: She can panic on a hilarious Bulldogg Bresco in "Frasier" way when her stuff aren't on the exact spot she left it.' 'GAMEPLAY: Lea will fight for her friends and will be dismissive of weapons. She won't touch them as she thinks she's good the way she is with her fists. She would be the trooper of the group who walks upfront and keeps on telling others "C'mon, just a little further and then we'll hide!"'. She will give her weapon to someone she thinks would need it more. She'll see herself as a personal cheerleader to the rest of the group and won't realize right away that this is about killing, not just surviving. She'll give others a chance and won't try to search for anything behind certain actions. She will be prepared to fight back. She will freak out when she can't find her bag or a certain person anymore though and might have a breakdown that will toss the 'leader' role to someone else.